Call Me Crazy
by Lydia Arianne Ross
Summary: The boys run into another hunter. Oh the fun they will have.
1. Chapter 1

**Information**

Rated M. I don't own Dean, Sam or the Impala. I give all the good ideas to Kripke cuz he's awesome and he gets paid. The first chapter is in first person POV. Andrea (Andy) is a hunter, you find out all about her past in the first chapter and then you find out about how she met the Winchester Boys and you go on all their fun little trips. After the first chapter though, everything gets changed into third person POV. To make it go smoother and all. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------

Call me crazy but as a little girl I swear I remember hearing my parents telling me that monsters weren't real and they couldn't hurt me. Now I wish they were right, but they weren't and now they're dead because of the things they had raised me to not believe in. Don't get me wrong, it's not like they just died. They died when I was 18, on this exact day too. I suppose that's why I'm thinking about it now.

The day they died was the worst day of my life. It was graduation day, I was finally out of high school. We had just finished cleaning up after my grad party and I went out to rent a few movies for the three of us to watch. We were pretty damn close. I get back and there they are, throats slashed, hanging from the ceiling fan. I had been accused with the murder of my own parents. They just didn't have any proof that I did it. So instead I was stuck in the psych ward at the hospital for two years. They thought I was crazy. The thing was still in the house when I had gotten there and the way I described it. I had to be insane. Eventually I caught on, stopped talking about it. They thought they had finally found a medication that made me 'better' and let me go. Funny thing is, I stopped taking them the minute I got out.

I started hunting one year after that. I was twenty-one. I had run into someone who believed me and he trained me, taught me everything I know. His name was Rich and he was a hunter. He was like the big brother I never had and never really wanted. Of course, he had to go and get himself killed by a bunch of werewolves. The second worst day of my life. Watching him die by the hands of the things that killed his family. Lovely ain't it?

Two more years of hunting and I run into the most unlikely people ever. The Winchester Boys. I knew who they were the minute they told me their last name. Rich had talked about their father constantly, he was practically a legend. Of course, before I knew their last name was a different story.

-------------------------------------------------------

I was beating the shit out of this vampire. Something I did often after Rich's death. I had changed, became cold and bitter. Locked my heart away for no one to touch ever again. As I was beating the shit out this one vampire, another one came up behind me. I wasn't paying attention so I soon found myself tackled to the ground from the side. My head hit the hard concrete causing pain to spread throughout the back of my head.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted as I pushed him off me, hard.

"Saving your ass." He replied. The vampires are long gone. He caused me to lose my hunt. Not something I was too happy about. One, he apparently thought I had been the damsal in distress. I hate being referred to that way. And two, I was already pissed. I had needed something to beat the shit out off. And he was fair game at that moment.

I punched him as hard as I could and he went flying into his buddy. "Next time make sure I need your help." I said bitterly as I turned on my heal. I was going back into the bar to get a beer.

"You're not going in there like that, are you?" His buddy asked me causiously. Apparently he had caught on that I wasn't happy. And what did he mean by 'like that'?

"Yeah, why the hell not." I muttered as I continued to walk.

"Because your bleeding all over your cute little top." The idiot said. I turned to him. Ready to throw another punch but he stopped me, grabbing both of my arms and locking them in place. There was a smirk on his lips this time. It just made want to lay into him more.

"Who the hell are you?" I practically snarled as I stared him down.

"I'm Sam." His buddy said. "And that's my brother Dean."

"No last name?" I asked. I wasn't too fond of people who didn't give their last names. They were the ones most likely to try to con you.

"Winchester." The one who was holding me in place replied.

I stopped. I knew that name. From Rich. He had talked about a John Winchester, said he was a great hunter. He mentioned two sons but had never met them. Looks like I got lucky. I pulled away from Dean. "What do you want?"

"Well." Dean said with a smirk. "You could tell us your name."

"Andy." I answered. "Andy Covens."

"Andy's a guy's name." Dean said. He was no longer holding onto me.

"It's a nickname. My real one is Andrea." I answered. He was pissing me off more. Yeah, I knew Andy was a guy's name. But Rich had given it to me. That's what I went by ever since. No one had called me Andrea since I was twenty.

"Well Andy." Dean said. "Why don't we take you back to your place to get cleaned up and then we come back here for some beers?"

He was kidding, right? He had just caused me to lose my hunt. I sucker punched him and now he was acting like we were buds. Cool kid, real cool. "Nah." I said. "I'll just take my own car back to the motel I'm staying at and then come back here. Without you and your brother." For some reason, I just didn't like him.

"Fine." He said and the two headed into the bar as I went to my car. I wasn't going back to that bar. Not that night at least.

-------------------------------------------------------

I remember waking up the next morning, a pounding on my door. I got up, still pissed from the previous night and open the door. "What?"

A cute, spiked, dirty blonde hair guy was standing there smiling at me. "Where'd you go to last night?" He asked. I stared in shock. Dean Winchester was standing at the door to my motel room with two cups of steaming coffee and a huge smile on his face.

"Away from you." I muttered and shut the door in his face. He didn't take no for an answer. He opened the door and came in anyway.

"Don't be like that Andy." He said with a smirk and sat down on the bed I had intended lying back down on. "I thought you would've gotten over last night by this morning."

"I'm a girl." I said sarcastically. "I never get over anything."

He just laughed, agreeing with me and then held out a cup of coffee for me. "You look cute this morning." He smiled and I realized what I was wearing. For the first time in ages I blushed.

"Get out!" I yelled and he just laughed.

"Come on Andy. You look cute, I wouldn't mind sticking around while you got dressed." He sat the cup down on the nightstand.

"Or undressed." I retorted and then opened the door. "You. Out. Now."

He laughed, yet again. "The things you say with only three words." With that, he walked out. Leaving one cup of coffee for me.

-------------------------------------------------------

By the time I was dressed and out the door both Dean and Sam were leaning against the sweetest car I had ever seen. "Thanks." I said as I walked up to them. "Now what do you want?"

"We want your help." Sam said, looking hopeful.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're after a shape-shifter." Dean said.

"--And we figure if you hate Dean then you'd be able to tell the difference between him and the shape-shifter that took his form." Sam finished for him.

"God." I said with a roll of my eyes. "There's two of you."

He smirked. "You know you love it."

I shot him another look and then turned my attention back to Sam. "What kind of problem are we dealing with?" I asked.

"It's kidnapping children. No one's gotten a good look at him yet except for us and we know he's taken Dean's form." Sam replied.

"Good. That means you don't have cops on your tail yet." Then I sighed, Rich and I delt with this before. Might as well show that I have a slightly nicer side. "We'll have to get a head start to keep it that way."

Dean looked at me in shock. "You're helping."

I laughed. "Surprisingly Dean, I'm not always a bitch." And with that I headed to my car to let the guys lead me to the most recent attack cite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Info**

I decided to make the whole story in first person, it just seemed to have worked really well. Besides, I'm tired of everyone going into the boys' heads. I think it's time we see what someone else thinks of them. Thank you to the two reviews, I think Andy's pretty awesome too. I have no intention of her and Dean hooking up but hey, you never know. This chapter's a little short. It's pretty much all for plot. Anyway, read and enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled up outside a cute, two storied suburbian type house. It reminded me of when I was younger so when the two approached me they noticed the slight smile I had on my face.

"What are you so happy about?" Dean asked me. I glanced at him and then headed towards the house. I already had my 'ID' with me so I didn't really bother asking the boys any questions about the place. My only question for them was why would a shape-shifter be kidnapping little kids? Maybe there was a Papa Smurf figure here. Someone dangerous but not willing to risk himself. I got to the door and knocked. A teenage boy answered.

"What?" He asked. Oh, the attitude you can put in one simple word. I could've punched the kid.

"I'm Investigator Marshall." I said, flashing my ID quickly. "I was hoping I could talk to you and your family."

"We already talked to a bunch of you guys." He said. "Why can't they just tell you?"

"It's called fact checking." I said, trying to sound apologetic. "We simply have to make sure there's no fowl play."

"Fine." He muttered under his breath and let me in. I didn't have to look behind me at the boys to know they had stayed behind. They probably already questioned them and didn't want to make a second appearance. "Mom, Dad." The kid yelled. "There's another cop here to talk to us."

Both the mother and father appear from what I assumed was the kitchen. The mother scolding the boy for referring to me as a cop.

"What can we help you with?" The father asked as we all sat down.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where your child was when she went missing?" I asked. Damn those boys, they had forgotten to tell me if it was a boy or a girl.

"She was at the playground. Just like all the others." The mother said. Okay, then this guy obviously did something to make the kid come along with him. And the people haven't gotten a good look at him? Strange.

"Were there any signs of her talking about people you didn't know? Perhaps a man that she might have met a few days before." I asked.

"No." The brother said. "She isn't stupid. She didn't talk to strangers." Okay, kid. Defensive much?

"That's good." I continued my round of questions and then left. It was obvious that if all the missing children disappeared from the playground then he was making his move there. We just had to figure out why, when and how.

I got back out to the boys and they looked at me questioningly.

"All I really got that was solid was that it was at the playground." I said and they both nodded. Apparently they had gotten the same thing too.

"I have one question for you guys." I said. They looked at me curiously. "What would a shape-shifter want with little kids."

"Maybe he's working for something bigger." Dean offered. Good to know he wasn't stupid all the time.

"I guess we need to figure out what 'something bigger' is." I said and then the three of us decided to head to a local library.

----------------------------------------------------------------

We were at the library when I got to the point that I just couldn't stand. That point where we had nothing and nothing. The fact that I hate research didn't really help that, I'm sure. Sam seemed to be perfectly fine with it though. As a matter of fact, he seemed to like it. Geek. Dean however looked like he enjoyed it as much as I did.

By 5:00 Sam comes over to me with a smile on his face. The kind a little kid got when he did something really good. Like going on the potty instead of in his underwear.

"I think it's another struiga." He said. They handled one before? Dean is out of his seat at this point and leaning over my shoulder, practically breathing down my neck.

"Great." Dean said. "If it is then we need to catch it when it's feeding."

"Woah, wait a sec." I stopped them. "Did you ever stop to think that it was weird that a shape-shifter was working for a struiga? They're loners. They depend on themselves, not some little freak of nature to get the goods for them."

They both stared. I had shot down their plan and apparently that wasn't something they took likely.

"Well then Miss I Know All." Dean said. "What's your plan?"

"Verify that it is a struiga the freak's working for. The last thing we need to do is screw up and get ourselves killed or locked up." I answered. Sam seemed content with that plan. Dean, not so much.

"Look." Dean said. "Maybe you do things differently then we do but for me, what Sammy's got is enough."

"Fine." I said, standing up. "Then consider me gone. You asked for my help and now your turning me down. So I'll see you around."

If only that were true.


End file.
